Love Under the Sakura Tree
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: Sesshomaru loves Kagome but Kagome doesn't think he does, so what will happen when they admit there feelings. This is modern time. I will make a sequel soon...


___**A/N: So this totally just popped into my head and well. I decided t just write it out. So I hope you love my randomn love story!**_

* * *

**_Love under the Sakura Tree_**

He was her friend.

And he loved her with all his being.

He watched as the beautiful creature laughed with her friend Sango, they where like sisters anyway. Sesshomaru wanted to hold her close and love her all night long, wanted her to love him. He just didn't know if he could take loosing Kagome if it she didn't.

Not that she would leave him.

It was the fact that she would never quite be the same with him. He would never be able to curl up on the couch with her, hug her, kiss her on the cheek, she wouldn't fall asleep next to him, and all the innocent touches between.

It would all vanish in one moment.

He remembers the first time he met her.

~Flashback~

She was in his class, he was new and all the girls seemed to swoon over him. He hated fan girls. Yet Kagome didn't even give him the time of her life. He was then seated next to her.

She looked over at him and smiled.

It was if she had turned his world apart, it was earth shattering and so was her smell. Maybe that or the fact her aura soothed all the tears in each others, how they seemed to dance around each other and embrace each other like old lovers found again.

~End of flashback~

His heart hurt every time he looked at her, she was so close but so far away. It felt as if there was a sheet of glass between them that was unbreakable. Sesshomaru watched the two girls closely, and listened with his keen ears.

"- I know you do." Said Sango giving the glare that said 'Just admit it'.

"Sango its not like that, I mean you know he doesn't like me." Kagome said as she gave her friend the death glare.

"I don't think it is like that, Kagome. Your just in denial." Sango said, as Kagome glare became more intense.

"Sango you know its never going to happen, so stop bringing it up! Its bad enough my heart breaks every time I see him! Besides I'm plain and he has all those Youkai after him that our way more beautiful. So just please stop, I can't take the heart break anymore!" Kagome said as angry tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kagome.." Sango said sadly as she embraced her friend as she cried,

Sesshomaru couldn't move. He was frozen, if people would have passed him they would have thought he was a statue. And then a sly, feral grin slid over his face as he turned around and walked out of the park.

~Later~

Kagome looked at her phone and sighed for what seemed the tenth time. She didn't know how much longer she could do this without becoming insane. She watched as her phone vibrated, Sesshomaru's name popping up.

It was a new txt message.

'Come over tonight.' Was all it said.

'Be there in 30 minutes.' She txted back as she pulled on a coat and her keys.

As she drove she thought of her and Sesshomaru's relationship. They where friends yet she felt as if she was complete with him, as if he was her other half. But it could never be, he was a Youkai and she a miko.

He also didn't like humans. 'But he likes you' a voice reminded her.

He hated hanyou brother. And if they had kids they would be hanyou's.

She sighed again… it seemed to be a never ending cycle.

And she hated this all.

She wanted him. She loved his touch, his soft hair, his muscles, his marks, his voice, his personality, his bestial side, his very aura that calmed her, she loved him for all he was but he didn't love her and she as pretty sure about it.

It made her want to cry.

But she didn't. Sesshomaru would smell her tears and ask what was wrong, and she could never lie to him because he would sent her lies. She didn't want to tell him she loved him because they wouldn't ever be the same.

It would kill her if she didn't go insane first.

She sighed again as his house came into view, well it was more like a mansion… She waved at security guard as the gates opened and let her through. This was so normal that she knew them all by names of all who worked at the Taisho residence.

Sesshomaru was standing on the steps waiting for her, a lazy smile across his face. It almost made her heart stop, almost was the key word. She climbed out of the car and gave her keys to Mica one of the servants.

She made her way up the steps and as she met Sesshomaru he pulled her in a hug. "Kagome."

She smiled softly, "Sess." She said softly.

And then he pulled away and she reliantly let go, she always liked it when he hugged her. But he still held her hand, she made a discreet look at it wondering when he would pull away. But he didn't.

"Come on I have to show you something." He said pulling her along by her hand, she smiled.

The walked in silence, it wasn't bad it just felt alright. It always felt alright with Sesshomaru, like nothing would ever happen to him.

As they made there way into the gardens, Sesshomaru stopped in front of a Sakura tree. It was huge, as big as the god tree. It was just as sacred, this tree had seen many wars and generations of the Youkai's. It was said to be the tree that his great-great-great-great grandmother had given birth to the first of the great Taisho blood line of the west.

Just like the Youkai, this tree was what was left of the many ancient beings.

She smiled softly at Sesshomaru.

He was staring at her with a burning gaze. She waited for him to say something.

He said nothing.

And then she was pushed into the tree, his lips meeting hers in a soul shattering kiss. Her being sung with love and happiness, a bliss so powerful it was heartbreaking.

The kiss became brutal as if he was scared she would leave, she smiled against his mouth as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. He let out a growl of pleasure as there tongues battled for dominances, it was so blissful.

They pulled away gasping for air. Sesshomaru caging her against the Sakura tree, head leaning into the crook of her neck.

He lifted his head, his eyes burning with love and desire. "I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you, Kagome. Be my mate, my best friend for life, my everything." His eyes looked hopeful, she didn't know how to say what she wanted.

So she kissed him.

His hands fumbled with her clothes as did hers, growling in satisfaction as he touched the skin that was denied from him for so long. She gasped and moaned in pleasure as he found every pleasure point, and with every caresses.

He looked into the eyes of his love as he entered her untried body, back pressed against the Sakura tree. There bodies moved against each other in a dance that was as ancient as the earth below them. Kagome moaned her completion, Sesshomaru growled and but into her neck as he came and knotted in her.

Tying together forever. There souls becoming one as they used to be.

Yes they where old lover, as old as the Sakura tree.

And the Sakura tree had then bared witness as another Taisho was created by the soul mates, a wind then swirled around the painting lovers as if something congratulated them.

* * *

_**A/N: So I totally new at doing lemon anythings so I kinda went for less descriptive but i hope it was okay. SO please review I love to here you comments.**_


End file.
